


An Evening In

by wyntirrose



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyntirrose/pseuds/wyntirrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day, Mirage finds Trailbreaker waiting for him with a treat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Evening In

Mirage made his way to his quarters, only his pride keeping him from collapsing in the middle of the hallway. The mission had been far longer and far more exhausting than either he or Jazz had anticipated. He knew he should be checking in with Ratchet for the mandatory physical and then with Smokescreen for an evaluation, but the thought of doing either was far more than he could bear; especially when all he wanted to do was wash all the filth off of his frame and then fall into recharge. Thankfully he, Hound, and Trailbreaker had managed to get one of the Ark’s larger quarters, successfully arguing that with three of them sharing the space, they needed a space that would accommodate, and if that came with a personal washrack? Well that was just an added perk and by no means the main reasoning behind their request.

It was a pity that he would be alone when he got back. Hound was still on his scouting mission and Trailbreaker was working the late shifts so he wouldn't be back until mid-morning. But at least he would be back - both his lovers would - and it wasn't as if he couldn't handle a night alone. Yes, it had been many years since had only had himself as company, but he was hardly a sparkling. He was of Towers Stock and it wasn't as if he couldn't bathe or sleep alone.

He snorted softly to himself as he arrived at the room.

"The towers brat protests too much," he murmured to himself as he entered the door code. "And talking to yourself isn't healthy, Mirage ..."

As the door swept open his words froze in his vocalizer. The room was lit with the pale blue glow of flame crystals and the gentle strains of a photoharp filled the air. The berth had been decorated with sheets that looked very much like the gossamer coverlets used in the Towers back during the Golden Age. It was clear that someone had gone through a lot of trouble to make everything look as much like his home as possible without having any true understanding or memory of the world of the Cybertronian Nobility. But it was the thought that counted and Mirage was touched by the obvious sentiment behind the thought.

Trailbreaker sat on the room's couch, clearly deep in recharge. He had done all that he could to make their room feel like home, probably calling in far too many favours in the process.

Exhaustion pushed aside, Mirage crouched before his lover and gently brushed his fingers over Trailbreaker’s cheek.

The big SUV’s optics flickered on, the red crystals illuminating his face with their glow. The black and red could be menacing and fierce, but the sleepy, happy smile that pulled at Trailbreaker’s lips removed any danger from the large mech’s face.

“You’re home,” Trailbreaker said, reaching put to pull Mirage in a tight hug. “You’re safe …”

“I am,” Mirage replied, leaning into the embrace. “Back safe and sound and in one piece … and in desperate need of the washracks. But I would have thought you’d be on shift? Aren’t you scheduled to work the late night shift in Communications?”

Trailbreaker pulled away slightly and took Mirage’s hands in his own, kissing the dark fingers gently.

“I traded shifts with Skids,” he replied. “I was tired of getting home just as you’re off for your shift and I figured that as long as the work is covered the brass won’t care who works where. Certainly Blaster didn’t seem to mind.” He shrugged slightly and smiled, but the nonchalant look didn’t hide the uncertainty in his optics.

Mirage leaned in and placed a gentle kiss to Trailbreaker’s lips and allowed his field to his lovers’ with an electric caress. “And all this?” he asked, indicating the changes to the room.

“Do you like it?” Trailbreaker asked. “Sideswipe was able to get the sheets and Perceptor made the crystal and I was able to get some really good high grade from Smokescreen. At least he said that it was top quality …”

Mirage interrupted Trailbreaker’s explanation with another kiss. “I love it, Breaker. I just wish I had gotten back on time. And that I wasn’t so exhausted.”

“You’re back in plenty of time, dearest,” Trailbreaker said as he stood, drawing Mirage up with him. “Why don’t we get you cleaned up and then go on from there. If you want to recharge after that’s fine. Everything will keep, including the high grade.”

Mirage leaned into Trailbreaker’s embrace, melting into the big mech’s chest and lost himself in those powerful arms. As strong and independent as he was, it was nice to come home and have Trailbreaker take care of him and take away his need to be in in control. As he lost himself in the deep thrum of Trailbreaker’s engine, the SUV’s words sank in fully.

“Why don’t _we_ get me cleaned up?” Mirage asked, a small, amused smile pulling at his lips. “Are you planning on helping me?”

“Should I not?” Trailbreaker’s smile became mischievous and he drew his fingers up Mirage’s back and over his cockpit with a light, teasing touch.

The noble pulled back and took Trailbreaker’s hand, guiding the tactician toward the wash rack.

“Let’s get me washed up and we can go from there. But maybe, just maybe, I’m not quite as exhausted as I think I am,” he murmured as he entered the small chamber.

Trailbreaker turned on the flow of cleanser and closed in on his lover, capturing his lips with a barely contained passion. Mirage responded in kind, rising up on his pedes to try and lessen the strain on Trailbreaker’s back. He could feel the SUV’s smile in response and in an instant, those large black arms lifted Mirage up and pressed him between the wall and his broad chest. Mirage’s legs came up to wrap around Trailbreaker’s waist. The SUV’s optics brightened slightly as he activated his forcefield and slipped it between the Ligier and the wall, taking the pressure off the sensitive cockpit.

“Comfy?” Trailbreaker asked with a grin.

A smile pulled at Mirage’s lips and he allowed himself to be held, arms coming to drape over Trailbreaker’s shoulders.

“Yeah, I think that I can handle this,” he said, brushing his fingers over the back of Trailbreaker’s helm.

“Good,” Trailbreaker whispered, voice thickening with lust.

He captured the Ligier’s lips in a passionate kiss while he began to spread cleanser into Mirage’s armour, paying close attention to the transformation seams.

Mirage lost himself to the touch, arching into Trailbreaker’s frame. He had been exhausted, but passion and a deep _need_ was quickly bringing back his energy as he raked his fingers over Trailbreaker’s shoulders and neck, deepening the kiss with an almost desperate need.

The SUV sent vibrations through Mirage as he chuckled in response to that desire. The Noble was always so cold and distant with the other Bots but when he was alone with his lovers, either one or both, he became passionate, needy, and above all else, loud.

Mirage cried out as Trailbreaker melded their fields as he further took control of them both. To everyone else he was so unsure, so quiet and unassuming; but in here when they were alone Trailbreaker was so very dominant and controlling. It was all so deliciously potent and Mirage quickly found himself losing control.

“Breaker! Please!” Mirage cried out as Trailbreaker continued to clean his armour and tease their fields together.

“Please what, darling?” the SUV asked, his innocent tone belied by the wicked gleam in his red optics.

Mirage sent a stuttering pulse back, desperately trying to force Trailbreaker to increase the pace and stop being so gentle and light.

“… please … more, Breaker! Please stop teasing me!” he cried.

His optics flared and he arched as Trailbreaker changed the shape and intensity of the forcefield at Mirage’s back. The pressure increased on Mirage’s cockpit and the SUV began to spiral their fields together with a heavier pulse.

Mirage gasped as Trailbreaker’s field penetrated him and expanded to fill his very spark.

“… Breaker … oh Primus!” the noble sobbed, losing all sense of elegance and nobility as he fell closer and closer to overload. 

“So gorgeous when you lose control,” Trailbreaker whispered, his voice filled with the static of his rising lust. “So very beautiful …”

“… breaker …” Mirage’s voice was a low, barely audible whisper followed by an audio-splitting keen and the noble shattered.

Trailbreaker’s baritone roar followed a moment later and it was all he could do to avoid passing out with his own overload. He gently lowered Mirage’s still form down and quickly finished cleaning the grime and cleanser from his body. The polish would have to wait until Mirage was online again.

“Well,” he said softly as he picked up Mirage and cradling him close, “let’s get you to bed. It’s not quite the evening I had had planned, but I can’t say that I have any complaints, dearest.”

He placed Mirage on the berth, covering him with a light sheet before cuddling up with the noble.

“We can take this up again tomorrow, darling.” Trailbreaker placed a light kiss to Mirage’s helm before falling into recharge himself.


End file.
